the darkest knight
by jennaravenrose
Summary: nuada tries to recruit a warrior of a race that just wants to be left alone
1. Chapter 1

The darkness

She walked through the market. Her hood pulled tightly over her head. So not even her eyes were visible normally she wouldn't even come here at all but she needed something that couldn't be obtained in the human realms. She went towards the stall in question almost immediately.

She couldn't stand it here any more than she tolerated the humans above. Her people were considered fae but as a scattered race with no official leader they were regarded with suspicion. They refused to join their so called breathern in any of the wars. Preferring to take the role of neutrality in any conflict.

She made her request known to the vender and waited as he brought forward what she asked for. She paid him without bargaining in the slightest, price didn't matter to her. She took her purchase and headed quickly towards the exit. An elf and troll passed by her as she was leaving. She ignored his polite inquiry and walked away. She wasn't interested in suitors or bed companions at the moment.

The exit was vacant except for a group of redcaps playing with something. She approached them to pass by them. A whimper caught her attention and she turned. A small ball of rags was on the ground being kicked back and forth like a ball between the redcaps. The creature rolled towards her and she stopped it with her foot.

It uncurled at her feet. It was a child, a human child. Another shape was smashed into the corner.

"Hey lady you wanna play" said the nearest red cap.

She sneered at him under her hood.

"Please help me?" whispered the kid at her feet.

She turned to look at the redcaps. They were murderous wretched creatures that were lower than dirt in her opinion.

"Your game is over go home" she said.

She didn't know why she had decided to intervene, especially in a human's behalf.

"What makes you think we'll listen to you, whatever you are" said one of the other redcaps.

He reached out to grasp her hood. He lost his hand for his attempt. She hated to be touched and would not tolerate the touch of vermin. The red cap yowled like a howling wolf. His friends drew weapons. She drew her own sword. It was curved and wicked looking.

Made of Elvin steel and crafted by goblin smiths it was one of a kind. The red caps hesitated looking at the blade in her hands. It was what cost them their lives. The last of them hit the floor and she cleaned their blood from her blade. The creature at her feet whimpered. She kneeled beside it and turned it over. I was a human all right, maybe about eight or nine.

"Easy child what is your name?" she asked it

"Tanya" it responded.

The other shape in the corner moaned so she approached it. It was a human woman. The woman was trying to speak, though her voice box was damaged. They probably hit her to keep her from screaming. The woman's clothes were torn all asunder and she noticed bits of intimate flesh were showing. Obviously they had started their fun with her first.

She leaned towards the woman to hear her words.

"Save her?" the woman gasped

"I did" she responded.

"Promise me, protect, pro tec her" said the woman.

She frowned the last thing she needed was a human clinging to her. The woman was dying how would she know if she did otherwise.

"I will" said Jinn.

The woman nodded and then was gone. She frowned at the corpse then stood and returned to the child. She scooped her up in her arms and carried her towards the street. A human hospital was just down the street; she could leave her there and go.

The Elvin prince watched the lone figure dispatch five redcaps on its own. Then it keeled briefly in one spot, went to another and then returned to the original spot and picked up a bundle of something. The mysterious figure carried it towards the human street and into its crowd. The elf and his troll companion shadowed the figure. What kind of creature could effortlessly dispatch five red caps?

When even he would have had difficultly doing so. He watched it disappear into a human medical facility and then come out alone. Humans flanked it and talked to it an effort to learn more. It ignored them and kept walking. She had walked for some distance before she realized they were following her.

She ducked around a corner into an alleyway and dove down next to a trash bin. One of her blades at the ready. The troll passed by her first she let it go, trolls were huge and some but not all were dumb. She knew physically she was no match for one. It was his companion she was after. The elf passed by her now. His back was foolishly to the alley way.

She waited for a few second trying to decide if it was a trick or stupidity. It could also be Elvin arrogance they were known to be one of the worst for it. She decided she just couldn't stay here all night and moved forward her blade drawn. Nuada scanned the street, where had she gone, for he was sure now that his quarry had been female.

Regardless her fighting skills would make her a wonderful asset to his side. He felt the air stir by his left shoulder and suddenly a sharp blade was at his throat. He cursed himself for being so utterly sloppy.

"who are you and why are you following me" she hissed at him.

The troll growled at her.

"Move another step and I slit his throat" she warned

She noticed one of his hands was metal

"point that at the ground" she ordered.

Wink hesitated for a second. The girl tightened her grip and a thin line of blood ran down his throat.

"Do it my friend she's a bit nervous" he said calmly.

"I am nothing of the sort" she hissed in reply

"then why do you hesitate lady?' said Nuada

"What you want to die, fine I'll oblige you" she said

"You asked who I was lower your blade and I'll tell you" he said.

She frowned whoever he was he had bravado in spades. She lowered it somewhat but kept it within thrusting distance.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, the son of king Balor" he said regally.

She snorted then broke into giggles. She stepped back from him "yeah right and I'm England's next queen" said Jinn

.Nuada shrugged "that would depend on your bloodline" he answered

"All right I'll buy for the moment still doesn't explain why you are following me" she said

"I saw what you did at the troll market I wish you to join us" said Nuada

She frowned it was common knowledge through the grapevine that Nuada was insane.

"my services aren't for sale now go away" she said.

She started to walk away from him

"Do you care nothing for your people?" he retorted.

His anger was flashing in his eyes. She turned to him, a pity he wasn't sane for an elf he was hot.

"I am Takane we acknowledge no people" she said

She said using the ancient title of her people, the forsaken ones, and the true gypsies of the fae world. His eyes widened in shock, what did he mistake her for then an elf?

"I'm sorry I mistook your race my apologies" he said

She snorted and started to walk away. She didn't need this nonsense.

"Will you not hear me out?" he asked


	2. Chapter 2

Dark 2

"Why would I bother when I've heard it before" said Jinn.

She really wasn't in the mood for insane patriot elves right now.

"When have you heard this?" he said

She frowned at him and started to walk away. Not the wisest course of action when dealing with the insane. He grabbed her arm and she raised her blade to his throat again. "Get your hands off of me elf" she hissed. She didn't care to disguise her anger or dislike for his kind.

He released her arm and asked the same dumb question again. She rounded on him her anger getting the best of her again.

"during the first war and the answer remains the same, no!" she said and walked away.

Nuada watched her go with a look of shock on his face. She was old enough to have been at the council? He frowned the forsaken ones had opted out of the war, leaving them to fight the humans alone. Many of the people had died because of their cowardice.

"Are your people that cowardly?" he yelled after her.

She ignored him and kept walking. She knew he was trying to goad her into action by offending her honor. Pity for him she had none. She had to get to work or she would be late. She walked around the corner and grabbed her bike from out in front of a biker bar. Several long haired humans nodded at her as she slid on her helmet.

Securing her package to the back of the bike she threw her leg over it and kick started it. She pulled out and merged with the paltry traffic. Nuada and Wink watched her get on a human transport and drive away on it. He clenched his fists and vowed to find her. How dare she live as a human while the people were driven to extinction. She pulled onto campus and parked in her spot. She locked her helmet in place on the handle bars and unstrapped her package.

She headed for her class. She walked into the room and greeted the seated students.

"Good morning students I hope you've been having a good day" said Jinn

"Now on to today's lecture, do you remember my lecture yesterday about lost civilizations?" said Jinn.

Only a few of them nodded

"Well if not you might want to refer to your notes." Said Jinn

"Ah professor what does this have to do with ancient history?" said a slim dark haired girl.

"well simply put you cannot understand a culture until you unlock its legends" said Jinn.

Several of the young humans nodded. Jinn set the purchase on the counter and began unwrapping it. The paper came off to reveal a statue of a troll.

"Now can anyone tell me what this is and what culture it comes from?" said Jinn

"Ancient Ireland?" said one girl raising her hand.

"Is it a troll?" said a brunette girl.

"Yes" said jinn

"Close they had some stories as well" said jinn

"Scotland?" said a boy

"Also close and also with the similar legends." said Jinn.

"Iceland?" said a young girl with glasses

"Yes exactly, very good Marie" said Jinn.

She looked at her seating chart when she said it. After a few months she wouldn't need it, she had the habit of getting to know all of her students by name by the end of the year. She strode to the board and wrote several things on the board. Truthfully she hadn't wanted to talk about them but Nuada's appearance this morning had stuck in her mind.

"the fae" she said pointing at the board.

"What can you tell me about them?" said Jinn

"They live in never land?" said a blond cheerleader in the back of the room, she was clinging to a football player.

Jinn groaned out loud she hated that image of fairies and knew for a fact they did as well.

"No that's a story" said Jinn.

She managed to control her voice enough not to snap at the girl.

"they're from Ireland" said another girl

"Yes many species of fae call Ireland home" said Jinn

"Can you name a few of them?" said jinn

"Fairies, brownies, pixies goblins, leprechauns, trolls, ogres, redcaps, elves, and sidhe" came the answers.

Jinn dually noted them down.

"ok what do they have in common?" said Jinn

"They don't exist" said a boy in the back.

She frowned football boy was just as annoying as his girlfriend.

"just because some things are not seen does not make them nonexistent" said jinn

The boy snorted in derision. A girl who rarely spoke lifted her hand in the back "yes Melanie?" said jinn

The girl blushed "if they exist how come they hide from us?" said Melanie.

Football boy sneered at her.

"why would you think they're cowards" said the boy.

Jinn wanted to smack him but instead walked to the other side of the room.

"Or perhaps they are simply out numbered or peaceful" said another student.

Jinn nodded a smart response.

"so lets say they existed wouldn't they be extinct now?" said a boy with glasses in the back

"Maybe or maybe not perhaps they have only been forgotten" said Jinn

"So now back to what we know" said Jinn

"As a whole most of the legends about the fae come from Ireland and other parts of Europe, that in most stories they were not nice to humans" said Jinn

"But I thought they were cute and nice" said cheerleader.

Jinn sighed she hated modern culture sometimes. She turned to the speaker and she thought she saw a glimpse of white through the windows.

"no they are not cute and cuddly, those sugar coated fairy tales you were read as a child are just that, mindless fluff, real fairy tales are darker" said Jinn

"Why?" said a red haired girl. She was furiously taking notes.

"because they were meant to be warnings" said jinn

"Warnings against what, like something the size of a fairy can hurt you" said football.

Jinn nodded "I see you think because something is small that it can't hurt you?" said jinn.

The boy scowled and puffed up his chest like a rooster. Jinn rolled her eyes male bravado such a pitiful waste of time.

"Mr. Dens are you familiar with the tooth fairy?" said Jinn.

Her tone was acidic and she smiled at him when she said it.

"Yeah it left me a dollar once, why" said the boy.

Jinn smiled "that was your parents, the real legend of the tooth fairy hails from the black forest, near Russia" said Jinn

The students leaned forward in rapt attention.

"this creature would attack the travelers unwary enough to enter its forest" said jinn

"And what give them money if they lost a tooth?" said the boy

"No, their money was all that was left of them after they fed on them, starting with their teeth" said jinn.

The football boy swallowed nervously and jinn could swear he went white.

"that ain't true" said the boy

"Yes it is look it up, as a matter of fact that brings me to your next assignment" said jinn

"I want you to write me a report, standard four pages at least on a legend of your choice, I'll expect it in a few weeks, class dismissed" said Jinn.

She watched as they gathered their things and filed out of the room. She was looking forward to reading those reports, they ought to be interesting.

Nuada watched her teach her class from his place in the bushes. He sneered when the blond girl called his people cute. And he openly smiled when she corrected that stupid arrogant male to the fact that something small could indeed hurt them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark 3

Jinn gathered her stuff and shoved it into her bag she had another class after lunch, which was now. Sometimes she wished she would just get granted tenure so she didn't have to get stuck with the freshmen or the frat boys. She couldn't be certain but she had a sinking suspicion she had been followed from the troll market.

Great just what she needed a stalker elf. She grabbed her bag and locked the door to this room. And headed for her bike, she was hungry and wanted to try that Mexican restaurant around the corner the rest of the professors were talking about. Burritos the size of a muffler huh, that remained to be seen.

She headed to her bike and froze, perched on her seat like a damn pigeon was Nuada. The pigeon would be more welcome she decided. His friend stood off to one side, great they probably looked like a bookie and his henchmen. Several students glanced away from her bike but not directly at it. She nodded a glamour, clever.

"what do you want?" said Jinn

"Interesting lecture, I'm touched" said Nuada

"Get off my bike or the next thing that touches you will be the pavement" said Jinn.

He smiled and leaned back on it, his eyes glared challenge at her.

"I already told you what I want" said Nuada.

She snorted "I'm not joining you now leave" said Jinn

"I wonder how your students or even your boss would feel about you teaching their children if they knew what you really were" said Nuada

She laughed at his threat but her stomach still flipped when she thought about having to start all over again.

"probably the same as I'm feeling talking to you right now now get lost" said Jinn

He laughed and remained stubbornly sitting on her bike. Her stomach growled in irritation, damn she was hungry.

"No not until you stop denying your heritage and join us" said Nuada

"Join you, your nothing more than an insane arrogant ass and I will never join you and as for my heritage I have embraced it now go fuck yourself and get off my bike" she said.

Then she shoved him hard and he spun quickly grabbed her arm. Pining her to the parking sign behind her.

"I do not wish to hurt you and I am not insane" he said

His eyes flaring an almost orange color in his anger. He held her there for a second and tried to calm his anger. She stiffened the feel of his skin on her sent unpleasant memories cascading to the front of her mind. She waited for the assault to come but it never did.

"get your hands off of me" she hissed

"No, I order not you" he responded.

She wanted so badly to hit him right now.

"just remember while you play at being human those children you teach are raping our world" said Nuada

"Leave my students alone" said Jinn

"Oh I will, most of them at least, you will meet me at dawn two days from now or I will show your students why those tales were meant as warnings" he said coldly.

He shoved her roughly into the sign and walked away.

He was seething but he didn't want to hurt her. Despite his rage towards her lifestyle choice he still needed her. He would prefer her willing aid but if she required an incentive he would provide one. Jinn rubbed her wrist and tried to calm her racing heart. When he held her she thought for sure his intentions were not just to hold her. The elf scared her in a way she had never felt before.

She didn't want another case of abusive Elvin lover to begin again. She looked at the milling students and looked at the floor. She knew he would make good on his threats but she couldn't get involved in this. She got on her bike and drove away. She ended up getting fast food and eating it on the boardwalk. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the wood bench.

She had to run there was no other option. She had no resources from which to draw on, not like he had. She silently cursed her people's lack of formality. It left them all too vulnerable to other members of the fae. She hated that sometimes though the freedom was worth the trade. She closed her eyes stood back up. She headed back to her bike and drove back to her place.

She lived in a crappy little month to month hotel apartment. She unlocked her door closed it and promptly checked her room. When she was satisfied it was empty she grabbed her bag and began throwing her stuff into the bag. She packed quickly an old hand at leaving her life behind. She closed her eyes and cursed the elf's name. She threw the bag over her shoulder and headed for the front door. She tossed her key on the counter as she left. The clerk stopped it from sliding off the counter and watched her walk out in shock.

Just last week she had been happy about landing a job at the university, why was she leaving so soon? She strapped her bag to the back of her bike and slid her key in the ignition. A scarf landed across her gas tank. She looked up and Nuada was standing there again.

"I thought you might run, are you that much of a coward lady?" he said. she sneered at him and went to move the scarf.

"don't you recognize it?" he said calmly.

She picked it up and glared at him.

"no it doesn't belong to one of your students them I will deal with later should you still remain stubborn, that belongs to a sweet little girl" said Nuada.

He smiled at her look of confusion.

" A sweet child who was dropped off at the hospital this morning" said Nuada

"You bastard" she hissed and lunged for his throat. Wink pulled her off of him but not before she hit him at lest once.

"easy now she's not harmed, yet" said Nuada

"You would use a child as a hostage and dare to call me a coward?" she hissed in anger.

He snorted and turned his head to regard her. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. "be that as it may you will join me and you will convince the rest of your people to do the same" said Nuada

Jinn started laughing at him. He frowned he hadn't said anything humorous.

"oh you still don't get it, you think everyone runs things like you do don't you?" said Jinn

He frowned at her not understanding her laughter but he knew he was being mocked again.

"we don't have a people we are individuals, no government, no armies just us, singularly, there's no one to join to your cause because I'm it" said Jinn

"No government?" he repeated confused.

He frowned finally understanding something about the forsaken that no one else did.

"is that why you would not pledge yourselves to us?" said Nuada

"We pledge ourselves to no one, not a king, a country or a mate" said Jinn.

He motioned for wink to set her on her feet. He looked dismayed by the knowledge, she smiled glad he felt uncomfortable.

"How sad" he said softly

"You will still aid us whether or not you like it and you will pledge your loyalty to me" said Nuada.

She laughed at him. He played with the scarf and draped it around her shoulders forcing her to step closer to him. She fought the forward movement. He touched her face and she flinched back from his touch.

"I would rather you do this willingly but its time your people joined us, they cannot hide on the sidelines any longer" he said

He pulled a bracelet from his tunic.

He grabbed her wrist and forced the bracelet over her wrist. The damn thing closed and tightened on her wrist.

"Now I suggest you obtain new accommodations, you won't be leaving town after all" said Nuada he smiled at her.

"In fact you may stay with us if you like" he said.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of even being in the same room as him.

"I'd rather sleep in a tooth fairy nest" said Jinn.

He smiled she was so proud, he admired that about her.

"suit yourself, I shall just have to keep the child company myself perhaps I'll let the lamia babysit her" he said

"Damn you asshole, leave her alone she just a kid" said Jinn

"Then make sure she remains healthy and follow us" he said with a smirk.

He didn't trust her not to leave anyways. The bracelet would hurt her until she returned to him but if she allowed it to continue for too long it could cause permanent damage.

She watched him walk away, why did she have to promise that damn human she'd watch over her brat? She seethed but slowly followed Nuada and his troll. She had no choice but she refused to let him make her bow to his will. She may serve him now but as soon as she was free the prince would find one of her knives in his back. He watched her walk as far away from them as she could. She pushed her bike as she walked refusing to let wink aid her with it.

She wanted nothing to do with him, he knew that and he found it irritating. He stopped at the door to the troll market. She was slowly unstrapping her bag. She flung it over her shoulder and walked towards them. She stopped out of his reach and met his gaze coldly.

"I will send someone to fetch the rest of your things" he said.

She snorted at him "don't bother I have everything I own right here" she said taping the strap of her bag.

She wanted none of his kindness and she certainly didn't want to owe him any favors. He frowned "I see" he said and walked into the market.

She followed them through the market and she tried to ignore the heated looks sent her way. Someone stopped Nuada on the street and inquired about her. She knew her kind wasn't thought of fondly but all the hostility made her nervous.

"she has joined us, hopefully others of her kind will see her example and do so as well" the prince was saying.

She glanced at the person he was talking to. The boglin nodded to her in greeting and then bowed to the prince. She pushed her sleeve back, how dare he try and make it look like she was here of her own free will. His people seemed to be buying his story however and she worried her name would be forever tied to his stupid cause.

She crossed her arms and looked away from the curious eyes. Someone tugged on her pant leg and she looked down. A sticklike creature with faces where its knees should be greeted her eyes.

"do you really support the prince?" it asked.

She shook her head no. "no he's blackmailing me into serving him" she answered.

Its eyes widened in shock and it backed away.

She watched it scurry away from her, satisfied that, her rumor would spread as fast as his would. He saw the creature scramble away from her and glared at her, she met his gaze impassively. Some of her people enjoyed being outcasts they would be royally miffed if she changed that for them. He motioned for her to continue walking and Wink fell into step beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark 4

"Why did you do that?" said wink.

She knew he wasn't happy about what she said

"Because it's the truth" said Jinn.

The troll snorted in irritation. "he was attempting to do something nice for you" said Wink

"Tell him to save his breath" said Jinn.

The troll eyed her critically for a few seconds. Truthfully Jinn liked the troll he was essentially in the same boat as she was. Royalty never treated their servants well; elves were no different in her book. He was a slave in her book the prince was just pretending friendship.

Nuada walked ahead of them, wink was talking to her. He hoped he would reach her where he had failed. She didn't like him, her reactions to his touch proved that. He wondered if it was personal or the sign of something else. If what she said about her people was true they were incredibly vulnerable in their current state. It was no wonder they withdrew from fae society. Without any form of government they had no recourse if they were wronged.

As proud as they were he doubted they would turn to fae courts for redress. He looked back at her; she was talking to wink still. He looked away he pitied her people now and understood why they had stayed out of the war. As much as he felt for her plight he still needed her. He walked into his house and went towards the kitchen area. He poured himself a glass of water and watched wink walk in followed more slowly by the woman. He took a sip of his drink and watched her. She glanced around the room obviously looking for the child.

He wondered if he should tell her now or wait and let her find out on her own. She walked into the next room. Wink started to follow her and he raised his hand to stay him. Wink glared at him, he knew she would realize the child was not here soon enough. Jinn stormed through his rooms flipping back bedding and opening cupboards. There was no child anywhere. She stormed back into the main room.

"where is she?" she said.

Wink moved away from him, telling him without words that he was on his own. Nuada glared at his longtime friend.

"most likely in new jersey with her new family" said Nuada.

He set the glass down before she rammed it down his throat. She crossed the room quicker than he thought she was capable of moving. She had her weapon out and was aiming at his head. He sidestepped and blocked her weapon with his own. He couldn't help but notice the make of her blade, since it was inches from his face.

He saw her wince and knew the bracelet was causing her pain.

"I'm sorry I deceived you but it was necessary" he said

She kept pressing forward against his block. She was gaining ground rapidly and pushing him back. She was strong he realized, stronger than he thought she was.

He sidestepped at the last minute before her blade got any closer to his throat. He back stepped and put his weapon in a defensive position.

"I do not wish to harm you, stop attacking me and we can talk about this" said Nuada

She growled "dirty rotten stinking elf" at him and lunged forward in a killing blow.

The bracelet sent a wave of fire through her and cut off her oxygen supply. Nuada stepped back from her and waited for the bracelet to stop hurting her. Jinn swore at him, he had tricked her. The only reason she had followed him had been the child.

She wasn't sure who she was madder at the elf or herself. She lost it and attacked him, how dare he use her and try to enslave her. She was about to finish him, he wasn't even fighting back. Then the enchantment on that damn bracelet hit and she doubled over in pain, she couldn't even draw a breath it hurt to even breathe. She was seeing spots by the time it relaxed its hold on her. She drew in a hesitant breath she was shaking and she wasn't sure if it was from rage or an after effect of the bracelet.

Nuada kneeled down near her and took the blade from her hand.

"Easy just breathe it'll stop soon" he said.

She glared at him in anger.

"you tricked me" she hissed through clenched teeth.

He nodded in agreement.

"yes I did I am sorry but I found it necessary" he said

"Take it off" she hissed

He shook his head no.

"no I can't I need your aid right now" he said

She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her.

"Take it off or I swear I will kill you" said Jinn

He turned his head sideways and closed his mouth on hers. She froze in shock. He drew back reluctantly.

"when I no longer need you I'll set you free I promise" said Nuada

She snorted at his words.

"hollow words from a creature without honor" she said

His jaw tightened in anger. He lifted her blade in his hand and sliced his palm.

"by my blood I promise I will return your freedom to you when I feel I no longer need your service" he said.

He met her eyes when he said it. Her glare became somewhat less hostile though.

She refused his aid to stand so he walked into his kitchen and grabbed a towel. He pressed it against the wound and watched her. She brushed her clothes off and stared at him. The gaze was still very hostile though.

"why?" she asked

He wrapped the towel around his hand and walked closer to her.

"Like I said before I need you, there are few of us willing to fight the waves of humans" said Nuada

She rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe he was even considering this.

"we'll be slaughtered they out number us more than a hundred to one" said Jinn.

"Not with the golden army at our side" said Nuada

Her mouth dropped open in shock and her stomach did flip flops. She regained her composure and snorted

"then what do you need me for?" said Jinn

"I need someone to check something out for me, with your background as a history professor" he said.

He let the rest of her imagination fill in the blanks.

She glared at him. "You thought you'd use my well earned reputation to con your way into where?" said Jinn

"Blackwood's auction house" said Nuada

She laughed at him

" Blackwood's is by invitation only, they wouldn't let me through the door" said Jinn

"Not dressed like that but as my consultant yes they would" said Nuada.

He nodded to wink who fetched a box for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark 5

Wink brought out a box and set it in front of Nuada. It was from one of the high scale shops in the fashion district. The box probably cost more than she could afford on her salary.

"like there going to believe I'm a history professor in something like that" said jinn

"No not on your salary, like I said you're my consultant" said Nuada

"And your who exactly?" said jinn

"A businessman, I've already arranged for our invitation" said Nuada

She frowned so he was going with her, so much for escaping him.

"please try it on I want to see it on you" said Nuada.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Not on his life would he get a fashion show from her. He sighed when he saw the stubborn refusal in her eyes.

"Very well I shall have to assume your clothing was properly sized" said Nuada

Her jaw dropped in shock "you broke into my apartment?" said jinn

"Actually no I was let in by your landlord, he seems to think you need a boyfriend" said Nuada he smirked at her.

"not on your life so forget it" said jinn

He shrugged and walked closer to her.

"why do you hate your own kind so fiercely?" he asked. she snorted and stepped away from him, he had no concept of personal space.

"you are not my kind" she said coldly

"I beg to differ the forsaken are a branch of the sidhe, no matter what you claim" said Nuada.

He reached up to touch her face and she drew back from him. She glared at him and his hand as if it were a poisonous snake.

"very well have it your way but you will act as we are at least friends at the auction house" said Nuada

"So long as you keep your hands to yourself" said jinn.

"The auction is later tonight you will dine with us, I have also prepared a room for you" said Nuada. He pointed to a curtained area.

She walked past him and headed into the curtained area. It was small and offered very little privacy because the curtain was somewhat see through. She mentally decided to dress in the privy. She set her bags on the floor next to her bed. She came back out to see Nuada admiring her weapon.

Part of her was enraged that he would even touch it. She walked closer and attempted to retrieve it from his hand. He held it away from her.

"you will have it back when I am sure you will not try to use it on me" said Nuada. She snorted like that was ever going to happen.

"where did you get such a weapon, it an Ajeran isn't it?" said Nuada. Ajeran was one of the best weapon smiths in the entire fae kingdoms. He had personally designed the golden armies' sword arms and enchanted them to reconstruct.

He rarely made individual blades anymore and those he made them for had to earn the honor of owning one. "yes" she answered and tried to grab it again. Nuada looked vaguely impressed as he set her weapon in a chest and locked it shut. She glared fury at him the whole time.

"may I ask what you did to earn the blade, I know he would never sell one" said Nuada.

Nuada wore a similar blade on his side and he also had earned it though it had almost cost him dearly.

"I fought at the battle of magh te torah" said jinn

"It was my village at the time, I was trying to defend it" said jinn

"You fought alone?" he asked

"No a handful of humans fought by my side" said jinn

Nuada grimaced and looked disgusted that she would even be in their presence let alone share a battlefield with them.

"at the end I was alone, I was taken prisoner and then later released" said jinn "the prisoner of whom?" said Nuada

"Your father" said jinn.

Nuada nodded in understanding. "is that why you hate us?" said Nuada

"Partially" said jinn she leaned on his counter in his kitchen.

"what other reason is there?" he asked

"That is personal and none of your business" said jinn

He leaned on the other side of the counter towards her. "were you mistreated?" said Nuada

She frowned at him why couldn't he just let it go.

"just drop it, lets just get past this and move on" said jinn

"I agree we should move on, I want to help you past this" said Nuada. She groaned and threw up her hands.

"no thank you" she said.

"why not?" he asked. He made her want to scream in frustration he just couldn't get the hint.

"Because I don't want your help" she said back

"That's not good enough" he responded

she snorted and started to walk away from him. He stepped in front of her blocking her path. He had the gall to look concerned to her; really that was the last straw.

"Move" she said.

He stood firm and smiled at her look of irritation.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"For a walk" she responded.

"Take wink with you" he said.

she groaned the last thing she needed was a babysitter. Wink walked in the room at that time and he ordered the troll to follow her. She groaned and grabbed her cloak.

She started to put it on and Nuada grabbed it from her hands.

"there is no need to hide down here" he said.

smirking at her nervous look. She snarled at his smile and stomped out of the lair. Wink followed behind her.

"make sure she does nothing foolish my friend" said Nuada. The troll nodded and left Nuada to his own devices.

Jinn walked through the crowd angrily striding at almost breakneck pace. Normally she would have stuck to the shadows but without a cloak to conceal her face what was the point. Wink watched her stomp away from the lair. She disliked the prince for some reason he couldn't fathom. He followed her closely Nuada was afraid she would attempt to run from them.

Jinn ignored the hostile looks being sent her way. She didn't care what their opinion of her was.

"Jinn Nerisea to what do we owe your presence" said a cold voice. Her stomach did a flip flop she knew that voice and it wasn't a friend's. She turned to glare at the dark elf standing somewhat behind her.

"what to you want Tolan?" said Jinn

"I heard you serve the prince now what's the matter loose another fight to his son this time or perhaps your whoring for him like you did for his father?" said Tolan.

She stepped closer to Tolan even unarmed the man usually scared her; right now she no longer cared. If she died in a personal scuffle then she didn't have to help the prince with this stupid plan.

He looked her up and down and reached for his blade.

"I don't need a blade to deal with you" said jinn.

She glared down at him deliberately making her words an insult just with her posture. He backed away and she turned away from him. Tolan was a coward who preferred to put a knife in someone's back, so she presented him with a tempting target. She felt the whoosh of air and then a sharp pain, which was right before wink slammed his fist into Tolan's chest.

She heard a sickening crunch. she turned as she went to one knee. Tolan had a hole in his chest roughly the size of Wink's fist. His eyes were glazed already with death and they stared at her. Wink reached down and scooped her up and carried her around the waist. He headed back to the lair.

"Put me down" she hissed at him.

He ignored her and bellowed for Nuada as soon as he was near the lair. Nuada came out of the lair. At first he assumed she had tried to escape when he saw Wink carrying her then he saw the knife in her back.

He snarled in anger and motioned for wink to bring her inside. She struggled to get out of winks grasp. He held her tighter and then gently laid her face down on the couch in the small living area.

"Fetch a healer" said Nuada


	6. Chapter 6

Dark 6

Jinn promptly tried to get up from the couch. The last thing she wanted was to owe Nuada for the price of a healer. He pressed her back down with a firm hand on the back of her neck. He pressed until she lost consciousness. The healer wasted no time showing up and he preceded wink into the room.

At first the healer thought it was the prince who was injured until he spotted the lady.

"help her" Nuada ordered.

The healer had frozen in shock at the door. Wink shoved the elf forward towards the girl. The healer kneeled down beside the girl and noticed the wicked looking knife in her back. A drow blade that was just great.

"we need to remove this quickly before the poison has a chance to act" said the healer.

Nuada grabbed the hilt and pulled on it hard. It slid out of her shoulder with a sickening slurp sound. The healer was already pressing healing herbs and poultices on the wound. Nuada held one of the bandages to her shoulder putting his weight behind it to stanch the bleeding.

"I must check her shoulder to see how far the poison has spread" said the healer

Nuada had wink take over pressing on the wound while he tore her shirt the rest of the way off, starting with the hole in the shoulder of the shirt.

The fabric parted and the healer eyed her back critically. Nuada noted the scars all down her back with something close to guilt. His father had ordered this treatment and now she was back in his care no wonder she hated him.

The healer sighed in relief. "it hasn't spread beyond her shoulder thank the gods" said the healer

Nuada had ceased to pay attention to the healer his eyes were riveted on her back.

"she will be fine majesty just keep that poultice on her shoulder for a few days and change the bandages every other day unless she bleeds heavily and no strenuous activity" said the man.

He wrapped the wound tightly wrapping the poultice to her shoulder. The elf stood and started towards the door Nuada reached in his pocket for his coin purse.

Wink stayed his hand. He knew she wouldn't like owing the prince for the healer. Wink handed the healer coin from his own purse. The healer took the money and walked out. Nuada eyed his friend critically for a few seconds.

"She already hates you enough without adding a debt to it" explained wink.

Nuada nodded and walked back over to her side. Fortunately she would be healed in time for his plan to work he hoped. She was still out and he couldn't help but stare at her. Wink saw the direction of his gaze.

"you did not order this don't feel guilty for it" said wink

Nuada kneeled by her side. "still I should have known better than to let her wander around out there, I forgot about any enemies she might have" said Nuada

. She moaned and shifted in her sleep. Nuada motioned for wink to fetch a blanket for her, which he quickly did. Nuada gently covered her up and stayed by her side until she woke.

Jinn blinked her shoulder was on fire and for some reason she was on her stomach. She never slept on her stomach; it would be too easy for some one to sneak up on her in that position. She started to turn over and a hand on her opposite shoulder stopped her.

"easy rest you've been hurt" said Nuada

She turned towards his voice and glared at him. He smiled in response she was back to her usual charming self.

"What happened?" she said softly. Wink looked at Nuada then back at her.

"a drow attacked you" said wink

She started to sit up and Nuada instinctively went to push her back down. The blanket slipped off her shoulders. She glanced down at it then quickly snatched it back when she realized her top was gone.

"where is my shirt?" she asked. Her face was slightly red in embarrassment.

Nuada grinned at her discomfort then promptly stopped when she eyed him angrily.

"I had to remove it to treat your wound I shall buy you a new one" he said

"Don't bother I have spares" said Jinn. Wink mumbled I told you so under his breath. Nuada frowned at her.

Nuada walked over to her room and dug through her bags. He pulled out a top for her and walked back over to her. He held it out to her and she snatched it from his hand.

"Turn around" she said

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. She swore at him when he plainly had no intention of moving. Finally she relented and pulled the top over her head. She got one arm through but her other arm hurt too much to move it so she could shove it through the opening.

Nuada wanted to help her but she kept glaring at him like it was his fault she was hurt. He finally growled in frustration and grabbed her arm shoving it through the opening before she could protest the movement.

She firmly resisted the urge to smack him because it would only aggravate her shoulder further. "I'm sorry had I known your enemies were here I would have accompanied you" said Nuada.

She snorted and then glared angrily at him. "Like I need you to defend me" said Jinn

"Apparently you do" he answered calmly.

She reacted badly to that statement though the pain was worth it to her mind.

She hit him square in the nose knocking him backwards with the force of the blow. He hit the ground and promptly began swearing. Wink moved forward with a growl. Nuada raised his hand to stop him.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

She regarded him for a few moments.

"why don't you move closer and find out" jinn answered. Wink chuckled when Nuada didn't take the bait.

"All right I get it you hate me but that doesn't change anything" said Nuada

She glared at him and started to cross her arms over her chest. She stopped mid motion when it hurt too much to complete the move.

"I hope you believe that I am sorry you were injured" said Nuada

He stood up and walked into the kitchen he came back holding a plate of food.

"Here I made dinner you should eat something you'll need your strength for tomorrow" he said

She took the plate but didn't eat it right away. She looked down at the plate and frowned. It was some sort of puff pastry with meat in it. She looked back up and met Nuada's gaze, he was staring at her.

"What?" she said.

She was irritated that he had already seen her half naked already. He was no better than that leech he called a father.

"Those scars on your back?" he started to ask

"Are none of your business" she responded coldly.

Nuada frowned at her answer.

"I know how you got them I just wanted to talk to you about it" he said calmly.

She snorted at his answer not interested in his sympathy at all. "I know you were enslaved to my house as part of your captivity here but I do not recall seeing you in the halls" said Nuada

She looked at the floor any where but at his inquizative gaze. He touched her chin trying to get her to raise her eyes to meet his. She pulled away and stood up, walking away from him. He followed her and tried to grab her good arm. She pulled away sharply.

"The only way I wouldn't notice you is if you never left where you were confined, where was that?" he asked


	7. Chapter 7

Dark 7

She growled and tried to storm away from him again. This time he did grab her and spun her to face him.

"Talk to me jinn, I want to know why you hate me so much?" Nuada stated calmly

"Where we're you why do you hate us?" he asked.

She tried to pull her arm from his grasp; unfortunately it was the injured one. She gritted her teeth instead angered that she couldn't pull free of his grasp.

"knowing my past won't change anything between us so why bother?" she said Nuada sighed in frustration but didn't release her arm. He traced a scar on her arm and she shuddered at his touch.

"tell me" his voice soft and enticing.

She shook her head to dispel the tender feelings drifting into her head. Damn elven magic, she hated it.

"I can easily find out you know but I would rather save you the embarrassment" said Nuada

She glared at him in pure fury. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was her past. He tightened his grip on her arm; he would get an answer out of her one way or another.

"If I tell you will you leave it be?" she said.

She said it through gritted teeth though.

"you have my word" he said.

"Your father's chambers now let go of me" she said

Nuada stepped back in shock and released her arm. She stormed away rubbing the red spot on her arm. Nuada didn't speak for several minutes. Then he opened his mouth to ask her something more and then shut it quickly at her glare. He had given his word he would ask her no more. That didn't stop him from verifying her story however. She walked into her little alcove and sat on her bed. He watched her go sadly he knew his father had a concubine after the war but he always thought she was willing.

He had never laid eyes on the woman though so perhaps she spoke truth. Balor wouldn't have paraded her around if he didn't want others to know she was there against her will. If she had indeed fought against them in the war that would make her a traitor, which meant she should be dead.

Had his father shown her mercy? Or was it something else? She was definitely not old enough to be his mysterious mother or was she? Vow or no vow he needed answers. So he would go to the source, father would remember her he shared his bed so rarely one such as her would stand out like blood on white sheets.

He moved towards wink

"Watch her I have something I must attend to" said Nuada.

Wink gave him a level look.

"just watch her" said Nuada. She watched him walk out the door and turned towards wink.

"How much do I owe you for the healer?" said jinn.

Wink snorted "nothing" he responded

"Thank you for not letting him pay for it" she said. Wink frowned at her and moved towards her.

"will you tell me?" said wink she looked away from the troll, her eyes riveted on the art work.

"as long as you do not share it with him" said jinn.

Wink nodded "you have my word" said wink. for some reason she believed him more than Nuada. She walked closer to the troll.

"you know I was at the battle of Magh Te torah already" said jinn

"Yes and I know the humans lost" said wink

"Yeah they lost they couldn't help but lose they were farmers wink" said jinn

"Farmers against trained elven troops, it was a slaughter" said jinn

Her voice took on a sad note that grated on winks nerves and made him wish to embrace her.

"why were you there?' said wink

"I was there because I lived in that village, with my husband and child" said jinn

She sounded like she wished to cry. Wink rested a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. She patted it in reassurance.

"I understand I also lost loved ones in that war" said wink. She nodded glad she didn't have to voice that part.

"what happened to you?" said wink

"I was rounded up with the other survivors but because I was fae they let me live" said jinn.

" I was taken to the palace to be tried for treason" said jinn

"I assumed I was dead or would be soon and at the time I wished I was" said jinn

" the king softened my sentence if you can call it that" said jinn

She gave a derisive snort and wink nodded for her to continue.

"instead of the gallows I ended up in the dungeons for ten years" said jinn

"When the truce was declared I was let out but they didn't see fit to let me go, the king wanted to keep me so he did" said jinn

"I spent another five chained to his bed until another caught his fancy and he released me" said jinn

"Needless to say I ran I caught the first boat to the new world and didn't look back" said jinn

She didn't see Nuada standing in the doorway until she was finished with her tale. She glared at wink thinking he had helped arrange this ambush or at least knew of his presence.

"I am sorry" said Nuada.

His voice was soft and sounded ironically concerned.

"that's a little too late" she said

"Jinn your husband and child what became of them?" said Nuada

"They were killed along with the other villagers" said jinn

"I know for a fact if they were fae they would have been spared like you were" said Nuada

"They weren't fae and even if they were they would not have been better off being spared" she said angrily.

She stormed out onto the porch. Nuada looked up at wink and the troll followed her out the door he looked down at his hands and then wiped his hand down his face. Part of him was angry that she had chosen a human for a mate and apparently had been happy before the war.

He closed his eyes and remembered back to those days trying to remember the battle she was in. she was right if memory served him correctly the village had been no match for his troops. Nuada swore, his troops she must have seen him there.

He remembered her now she had fought with a pitchfork but she had been good even then. He remembered her and cringed when he remembered it was he that had ordered her capture. He had spared her but not her human husband or her half breed child. He remembered being angry that she had defended them in the first place.

Later a sense of disgust as he realized she grieved for them. She was sent with other prisoners to his father's camp and he no longer thought on her.

He swore breaking his reverie. No wonder she hated him so much she must have recognized him. Now he was glad she had that slave bracelet on her or else he might have worried about his own continued health. No wonder her chosen occupation had angered him so. She was still trying to deny her heritage and pretend to be human.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark 8

She couldn't be allowed to continue doing that, she must acknowledge her people. Her skills were much too valuable for her to be an enemy. His heart fluttered betraying his real reason to his mind. He frowned at the empty room, more irritated with himself than her.

She was attractive and would make some lucky fae a lovely wife. Unfortunately he would be lucky to gain her friendship at this point. He had no illusions about what she would think about the rest of his plans. So he would leave her out of them.

He couldn't afford for her to get cold feet and try something stupid like trying to save people. He would have to swear Wink to secrecy he was getting much too friendly with her. If he didn't know any better he might be worried it was something more.

Wink found her sitting by the fountain. She looked entirely miserable and part of him wanted to hug her. Though she might break under one of his bear hugs she was very tiny. Several fae were stopping to look at her funny. She ignored them apparently used to such hostility that it no longer bothered her. It did irritate him though and he crossed the distance just as a group of miscreants were moving forward.

A glare from him had them moving away quickly. Few fae would openly challenge a troll and fewer would challenge him just because of the company he kept. He stood near her until the crowd disbursed. She looked up at him towering over her. She felt absurdly grateful for his interference. She supposed her enslavement had made its way through the grapevine by now.

Part of her almost regretted shooting down the princes words from earlier at least as his liege she had a certain amount of protection. She snorted out loud at the direction of her thoughts. Irritated with herself for thinking she was soft enough to need anyone's protection.

"did he send you?' said Jinn

"He didn't have to" said wink

"Did he know it was me when he decided to fuck with my life?" said jinn

Wink shook his head in the negative. "no I don't believe he recognized you until earlier" said wink

"Wink what's really going on here this isn't about some artifact is it?" said jinn he shook his head no again.

"no its is more but I am not at liberty to discuss that with you, now come before someone acts stupid and I have to soil this fountain because of it" said wink

Jinn sighed and returned with him to the lair. She walked right past Nuada and into the room he had prepared for her.

"are you not hungry?" asked Nuada

He received a negative grunting sound. Wink shook his head at him when he went to go talk to her. His huge hand staying the prince's forward momentum.

"leave her be you've done enough" said Wink

The protectiveness in his tone had Nuada blinking in shock. He stared at his long time companion then decided to let it go. He didn't want to cause a fight even if he regularly sparred with the troll. He had never been on the receiving end of his anger and truly didn't wish to be.

"very well we must go over the rest of the plan" said Nuada

He moved into the practice room out of earshot from jinn. They went over it twice, Nuada had already placed his order for the tooth fairies, and he would pick them up tomorrow.

Jinn heard them drift into the other room and ignored them. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as she replayed distant memories through her mind. She remembered the fun times like their wedding, tilling the soil on there small farm. The feeling of holding her baby boy in her arms for the first time.

Then the scenes changed dramatically and she knew she had drifted to sleep. In her mind she saw the elves come out of the forest. Sunlight gleamed off there armor and their hair. She remembered thinking they were beautiful even up until the moment they charged. On horseback they flew down the small hill near the village.

Jinn remembered running for her small hut, intent on getting her sword from over the mantle. She had claimed it was her father's and Devon let her hang it up. Now she was running full tilt to reach it in time. She heard screams and turned. She tripped and fell in the dirt, tripping over the dead body of her neighbor. One of the horses was bearing down on her.

She grabbed the hay rake her neighbor had been using and swung it like a lance at the rider's helm. It connected just below his rib cage tumbling him from his mount. She grabbed the reins and hauled herself up into its saddle. The fae horse snorted and danced but eventually it obeyed and she rode it towards the village.

Her farm had been on the outskirts of the village but it was close to the road. Parts of the village were already burning. She panicked she had sent her son and his father to the mill with a bag of grain because they needed flour. That was just along the waterside near the opposite side of the village.

She rode hard towards the mill. Arrows thumped into the building behind her as she passed. She blotted out the screams back then but now they came to the fore loud and clear. She rounded the bend at a full gallop the rake held close like a lance. She saw the archers take aim and she slammed her horse into one. He cried out in surprise before he went down.

She dismounted and covered the ground on foot. She met resistance as she drew closer and fought her way to the mill. Then she heard her husband cry out and her son screaming 'father' at the top of his lungs. She knocked her opponent out of the way and ran forward.

She rounded the corner in time to see the blade fall. Her husband's head rolled forward off his shoulders. His neck was bleeding on the ground and the fae was moving towards her son. She remembered growling in animal rage and hurling the pitchfork at the fae. It missed but he stopped walking towards her son.

She moved closer to them she slid in blood and came up holding a fae blade. She charged the fae and they fought. She remembered losing to him her sword falling from her nerveless fingers. She went to her knees and looked up at her killer.

She could still remember his eyes; they were gold like an eagle or hawks. She snapped out of the dream suddenly and sat up gasping. Gold eyes, just like Nuada's, she ran her hand down her face had it been him? She stood shakily up and hobbled towards the door.

The lights were all out and wink was sleeping in an alcove outside of her door. Nuada's bed was empty so she went in search of him. She had to know if she was working for the monster that slaughtered her family.

She found him in a huge circular room practicing with his spear. She stood there and watched trying to organize what she intended to say. Every time she tried to concentrate she lost her train of thought. She couldn't help it he was mesmerizing in his grace. Plus he was shirtless which didn't help matters any. Her landlord was right she really needed a man in her life.

Finally he completed his last turn and looked up. Jinn was standing in the doorway watching him intently.

"how long have you stood there?" he asked

He licked his lips because they were suddenly dry. Jinn's eyes followed the movement until she realized she was doing it and snapped out of it. She met his gaze calmly trying very hard to ignore the smirk on his face.

"a while" she answered defensively he nodded

"Was there something that you wanted?" he asked

Jinn forgot what she came there to ask for a few minutes. She frowned and bit her bottom lip. It shook her from her reverie.

"I wanted to ask you something" said jinn

he nodded yes "go ahead what would you like to know?" said Nuada

"Where were you at magh te torah?"said Jinn


	9. Chapter 9

Dark 9

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in a soft sigh.

"yes I was" said Nuada

She moved towards him rather quickly and he unconsciously stepped back.

"we're you at the mill?" she said

He fingered the hilt of his lance and looked down at the floor.

"Aye tis I who led the charge" he said

He watched her to see what she was about to do. Thankfully she was unarmed but that wouldn't really stop her if she was mad enough. He could almost see the anger rise in her eyes before she lunged at him. He slid sideway trying to avoid the blow but she was bluffing. Instead of avoiding her blow he dodged right into it. His head snapped back with the force of it and he tasted blood. He stepped back and raised his weapon.

"coward" she hissed at him

"Coward and murderer!" she yelled

She lunged forward again.

"Do not make me hurt you" said Nuada

He winced at how lame that sounded. She laughed at him

"Hurt me?" she mocked

"You already did you pasty faced pointed eared jackass" she yelled

He narrowed his eyes at her, he understood her anger but she had no call to insult him.

"did it make you feel brave to slaughter unarmed villagers?" said Jinn

"They were trespassing" said Nuada

"Trespassing where?" said Jinn

"There village sat where there used to be forest, plants animals called it their homes" he said

She snorted "yeah right like you care about a bunch of ferns" she mocked

"More so than a bunch of vermin" he returned.

She lunged forward again only this time she got his lance halfway out of his hand before he arrested the movement.

"when this is over I will kill you" she responded.

She released his weapon and walked away from him.

"Jinn" he called after her.

She ignored him and kept walking. He briefly thought about forcing her to turn with the geas, and then changed his mind. If he was going to get anything out of her but hatred he would have to earn it. He sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He hoped it had been from his workout. He grabbed his shirt and walked back towards the main chambers. Jinn was gone again and wink was busy fixing a piece of his armor.

"She is angry with you again" said wink

Nuada sighed "when is she not" said Nuada

"She feels you knew who she was and decided to mess with her life" said wink "she told you this?' said Nuada

"Yes she tells me much that she would never share with you" said wink

Nuada sighed and sat down on the arm of their sofa.

"I know and I wish it were otherwise" said Nuada

Wink looked up at him and frowned at his liege.

"do you wish for me to fetch her?" said wink

"No continue your task I must speak with her again" Nuada said

He stood up pulled his shirt into place and then slid on the frog for his lance. He walked out his door and onto the street. Jinn was no where to be seen. He frowned and walked through the market area. They were planning to move to his other lair soon and he still needed her help to verify that the crown piece was at Blackwood's.

There was a crowd of people up ahead. They were clustered around someone. He saw the crowd move back and realized it was a fight. He swore when he heard her taunts. He pushed his way through the crowd in time to deflect a blow that would have hit her from behind. He growled at the creature. Its eyes widened when it saw who had blocked his blow.

"forgive me majesty" said the creature.

He withdrew from the fight and left his friends to deal with the girl and Nuada. Jinn was fighting and fighting hard. She was already angry when this ogre and his friends started to mess with her. Now she was seeing red. She slammed one onto the ground hard. She was unarmed and they were but that didn't seem to matter to her. Nuada started taking out the combatants at the edges.

Her last opponent hit the ground and she looked around for the other two she was sure were with them. Nuada stood off to one side her two missing opponents were at his feet. She glared at him.

"disperse" he ordered the crowd.

They began to slowly drift away from the combatants.

"come with me jinn" said Nuada

She started to protest.

"now!" he said invoking the geas to command her to obey him.

She growled like a bad tempered wolf but followed him back to the house. He walked silently ahead of her. She had no wish to talk to him anyways so the silence was welcome. He walked in the door of the house and shut it after jinn was inside.

"We are moving to the other lair" said Nuada

Wink nodded in understanding and stood up

"I shall begin packing" said wink

Nuada turned back towards jinn once wink was gone.

"it seems you attract a great deal of trouble" said Nuada

"Only here" she answered

He nodded and looked at her closely her lip was cut again. She would never be able to pass for an archeologist on retainer if she bore bruises on her face. He walked closer to her.

"why did you help me?" she asked

"You are my liege" he answered

She looked at him funny

"Yes but I want to kill you" said jinn

"I know and truthfully I deserve your anger but I do not wish you harm" said Nuada

She snorted and looked away

"I cannot make up for what I did to you all I can promise you is that I will not hurt you again" said Nuada

She chuckled at his comment

"Then it will be easier to kill you" she responded

He closed the distance between them and grabbed her chin.

"no it won't I've beaten you before and I will do so again if necessary but I don't want it to be" said Nuada

She frowned at him but couldn't get his hand off of her chin.

"why?" she asked

"Because you matter to me" said Nuada.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously

"why?" she asked

"I don't know you just do" he answered.

She stared at him for a few minutes. The flinched back when he touched a cloth to her lip. His fingers were gentle and she wondered why he was being so nice to her.

"there that isn't so bad I'm sure a little glamour will cover the swelling just wear a darker lipstick than usual." He said

He still had his hand on her chin and he caressed her bottom jaw line with his thumb absently. She jerked her head away suddenly a warning in her eyes. She had seen the way he was looking at her. Did he really think she would consider that? He leaned forward suddenly and she tried to step back. He had his arm behind her waist and was holding her in place. His lips suddenly closed on hers. She tried to push him away in shock. He broke off the kiss and stared at her.

"Forgive me I don't know why I did that" he said

"I do your just as perverted as your father" she said

"have you ever thought he might care for you?" he said.


	10. Chapter 10

dark 10

"I've got news for you your father doesn't care about anything beyond it's usefulness" said Jinn

He snorted and stepped away from her. he walked towards a pile of packages from several upscale boutique's. She eyed the bags and rolled her eyes didn't he have any idea what an archaeologist made?

he motioned at the bags and said "these are for you please try them on I want to make sure they fit"

She glared at him before opening one of the bags. they contained some very nice business suits. Ones she would have to give up eating if she were to buy them on her salary. the last one contained a dress and heals.

"what's this for?" she said

"an after party I arranged to attend, it helps establish our cover story" said Nuada

"a party surly you must be kidding" she said

"as a matter of fact I am not" he said

he picked up a bag on another chair and she raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at the bag.

"my tuxedo and a business suit" said Nuada

"your actually going to dress like a human?" she said

she saw his jaw stiffen and couldn't resist the smirk from reaching her lips. it was wonderful knowing exactly which buttons to push with him he smiled coldly and bit back his retort.

"just try them on the sooner this is over the better" he said

"I couldn't agree more" she responded

he snorted and retreated to his room with the bags. she giggled under her breath and picked up her bags. maybe doing this wouldn't be so bad after all. she whistled happily as she retreated to her own room and closed the curtain behind her. she stripped down and tried on the suit first.

unfortunately she had to exit the room to look at herself in the mirror. she found Nuada already there dressed in a very expensive Italian suit. he looked absolutely stunning and she barely clamped her mouth shut in time when he turned. the last thing she wanted was for him to catch her staring in opened mouth awe.

"it looks very nice on you" said Nuada

"thank you" she responded stiffly.

he stared at her as if expecting a response

"you look nice too" she said

just as stiffly as before he smiled at her words and maybe at her discomfort. he started to move forward as if to say something.

"I've got to try on the other one" she said

quickly she retreated to her room. she stripped off the suit and put on the dress. it was incredibly beautiful spaghetti strapped gown in midnight blue. the back dove low and she was forced to go bra less because her straps would be revealed by the dress. she slid on the heals and walked out.

maybe after this was over he'd let her keep the dress. she could certainly use it to revamp her love life. when she looked up he was standing there staring at her. she wasn't sure how to react to the look she saw in his eyes but she knew she didn't like it. she turned to go back in her room and change.

"you look stunning" he said

she glared at him and vanished inside her room quickly put on her old clothes and then walked out of her room again.

"when is it?" she asked

"tomorrow morning we go to the auction house and the party is that evening" he said

she nodded

"I'm going to bed" she said simply and ducked back inside her room

"sleep well" he said softly


	11. Chapter 11

knight 9

He knew it shouldn't matter to him how one outcast felt about her people. Let alone a known traitor.

He should have just walked away from her in disgust that first day. He should have given in to his instincts and ended her abysmal relationship with the humans.

so why was he sitting around wondering if she would like something. Why did he even give a damn what she thought.

She was a thrall little better than a slave right now but he wanted her to be more. He just didn't know why. Why had he felt on the verge of begging her to join them?

It wasn't as if Wink wasn't competent enough as an alie. In all honesty he didn't really need her so why did he want her?

He groaned and wink looked up from his work. He grinned at his liege and resumed his task.

"I'm going to go work out" he said

Wink nodded without lifting his eyes from his task. With a unexplainable glance at her sleeping chamber curtain he vanished to his work out area.

His work out was completely malicious, pushing himself above and beyond his normal routine. He tried to drive the images from his mind that her accusations had brought forth.

No matter how many katas he did or how many phantom enemies he slayed. There was one he couldn't vanquish.

It's presence laid across his eyes like a shroud and completely blotted out any relationship, he could ever hope for with her until it was burned away.

All he knew was he was frustrated. By both her and his own past demons. If regret had been his opponent right now it would have felled him.

The shuffling sound of his foot steps alerted him to his presence he didn't pause in his movements but did grunt in acknowledgment when Wink spoke

"You should rest tomorrow will be busy" he said.

He sighed completed the pass he was in the middle of when wink spoke and paused.

"Do you think she will ever stop hating me?" he said

Wink sighed shifted from foot to foot and looked down. He was a warrior and to him the ways of the heart were a mystery.

Yet even he could see the invisible ties of a mating between his liege and the woman.

"Eventually when she finds something to hate more" he said.

Nuada snorted and put up his weapon for the night. Wink wanted to reassure his liege and long time friend that everything would work out.

Unfortunately he couldn't see that it would be. The woman Jinn was a stubborn one as much so as Nuada. All he could see now was tragedy for his friend and it broke his heart.

The last thing the prince needed now was a broken heart. It was bad enough he was the only one willing to stand up for his people.

If he lost his heart in this it could be worse than tragic. He big guy frowned and slowly made his way back to his previous task.

He completed it and took his own advice. Jinn woke before everyone else and briefly thought about making a run for it.

That idea was scrapped when Wink wandered into the kitchen area she was standing in.

He set the tea pot on the banked coals for some morning tea and started stoking the fire. She shook her head and chuckled. Wink frowned at her.

"You should invest in a stove" said Jinn

He kept frowning at her so she shrugged and sat down. She watched while the huge man prepared breakfast for them all.

The teapot was ready as Nuada emerged from his chambers

"Good morning my lady" said Nuada

She glared at him but didn't respond. She had obviously gone back to ignoring him again. He sighed again this was going to be one long night.

They ate in companionable silence. When he was done eating wink reminded Nuada about the showing time and Nuada turned towards Jinn.

"I'm going to bathe you will do the same" he said

She frowned at him

"After you are done" she said

He started to open his mouth to retort and wink shook his head no, frantically. Nuada held his tongue at the last minute

" Very well you go first ,please hurry" he said

She glared at him but stood to go take a bath. In all honesty she needed one so it wasn't a horrible suggestion.

She took her sweet time despite his request that she hurry. She lowered herself back into the water and dunked under it.

The water rippled and she shot up in the water, when she caught a glimpse of white under the water.

Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw him standing there. It was a communal bath so she really didn't have the right to ask him to leave.

She had at least expected him to wait for her to finish.

"What are you doing?" she said

No way was she going to acknowledge how long she had been staring at his naked back.

The water was waist level so everything else was hidden from view partially. She glanced away and found herself staring down at the v that was below his navel.

She heard him chuckle and felt the heat flood her face.

She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. He chuckled again and she turned to yell at him. She froze when she realized how close he was to her.

He was smirking at her and she wanted to smack that look from his face. He looked down at her chest and smiled. She fumed and opened her mouth to burn him a new one.

His lips crashed into hers and her mind went blank. He must have taken her lack of defense as consent because he used her shock to wrap his arms around her.

Part of her mind registered she was kissing Nuada while the other part wanted to keep going. When he wrapped his arms around her she gave out a small moan.

He was pressed up against her completely and she could feel every inch of his frame.

Even a few inches she was surprised he was sporting. She pushed on his chest and he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said

He smiled at her frustration.

"You weren't complaining a second ago" he said with a smirk

"Why .. you.. ahhh!" she said

He chuckled as she pulled away from him but he didn't let go of her completely.

"Let go of my arm" she said

She was trying to ascend the small tiled stairs that led into the pool. He was however making that impossible by still holding her arm.

He smirked again and pulled her towards him. She balled her fist and tried to hit him in the jaw. He saw it coming, he twisted her am sideways and wrapped her in his arms again.

"Damn it let go of me" she hissed

He responded by resting his head on her hair.

"No" he said simply

"Excuse me, what did you say?" said Jinn

He smiled at her sarcasm

"I said no we need to discus this" he said

"There is nothing to discus your twisted and sick like your father now back off" she said He smiled at her again. He had to admire her courage.

She was literally at his mercy in her current position yet she still picked a fight with him.

"Stop fighting me Jinn I will not hurt you nor take anything without your consent" said Nuada

She harrumphed and glared at him.

"Oh really then what was that?" she said

He smiled again and for a second she thought she had gone delusional because she actually thought he was cute when he smiled.

"Acting on a mutual attraction" he said, with a smirk

"Say what.. you.. ahh.. asshole I don't like you get it through your head" she said.

She was twisting around trying to get free of his grip. Something hard brushed against her leg and she froze.

He smiled at her and she knew her face had to be ten shades of red. Holy shit was that? Oh gawd I can't even think it. Her mind blabbered.

"When are you going to admit that you find me at least attractive?" he said

She snorted but remained frozen.

"I do not!" she returned, but it didn't sound very believable because her face was still very red.

His soft chuckle was his only response. He closed his mouth on hers again to stifle her further protests.

"Liar!" he said.

He released her arm and she practically ran out of the pool.

"Am not"she said

She challenged and immediately cringed because she sounded completely childish. He chuckled and laid down in the water.

Her eyes went to his midsection of their own accord. They snapped back to his face when he laughed again.

She flushed again when she knew he had caught her looking. Then deeper when she realized she was standing on the edge of the pool in nothing but her birthday suit.

He ducked his head under the water.

"Would you mind handing me the soap?" he said

She growled and threw it at his head. He caught it and watched as she stormed over to her towel and covered herself.

"Such a pity" he murmured.

She glared at him and then stormed out of the room. He poured some soap into his hand and rubbed it through his hair.

"You will be paying for that later" said Wink

Nuada chuckled and rinsed his hair.

"I know but it was worth it" he said

His skin still tingled where it had made contact with hers. She had been so soft and warm. Her lips tasted like cherries and mint. He moaned.

"Lay the suit out for me, I'll be a few minutes" he said

Wink chuckled and walked out. Nuada groaned and took himself in hand. With images of a wet and very naked Jinn in his mind he came with a snarling roar.

After rinsing himself off he climbed out. The water flow was already clearing the dirt out of the water and leaving it clear.

He pulled his towel off the bench and wrapped it around his waist. He walked back into the hall and into his room.

He pulled on the human made clothes he had procured. He hated having to do this but such deception was necessary to ascertain their level of security.

There was no way he would just go into this blind. So despite the discomfort of wearing the enemies clothes he would do so to insure the survival of his people.

He could hear Jinn slamming stuff around in her room and her grumbling about him.

Perhaps he had overstepped somewhat but he didn't like being rejected. He had been all but begging for the woman's attention.

When by all rights he could just take what he wanted. That didn't set completely right with him however. His father had tried that tact with her and she despised him to this day.

No he wanted more from her than her enmity. he wanted her heart. He froze mid shrug. He had been dressing while he thought about the kiss.

She had responded a little so perhaps all wasn't hopeless. He finished pulling on his jacket. Then put his shoes and socks on.

He was still fixing his tie when he emerged. Jinn was sitting on the couch glaring at the floor. She was uncharacteristically silent and it unnerved him.

He looked at Wink and he shook his head. Nuada sighed and moved towards her.

"Jinn?" he said

She raised her eyes and he saw the sadness in her eyes. He sat down next to her.

"Will you speak to me?" he said

she glared at him.

"Do I have a choice?" she retorted

"Yes of course you do I would never force you to speak with me" he said

"Didn't stop you from kissing me" she said

Wink groaned and left the room. Nuada rolled his eyes in appreciation of the gesture.

He sighed and leaned back. He was watching her closely and could tell he unnerved her.

"I'm sorry if i scared you" he said

she glanced up at him. She looked shocked at that statement.

"Why?" she said.

He bit his lip for a brief second.

"Is it so much to expect some sort of reasonable treatment from me?" he said

"Yes when your father never showed the same courtesy" she said

He frowned and leaned towards her.

"I am not my father" he said

He stood and walked towards the door.

"Come we have to meet our driver, it wouldn't do to arrive on foot" Nuada said.

She sighed and followed him out the door. She still didn't trust him. His actions earlier unnerved her and confused her.

Was he planning to treat her like his father had or was he trying for something else.


	12. Chapter 12

dark 12

They met the creature posing as their driver near the park. It drove them to the auction house. Jinn remained in somewhat of a daze.

Her thoughts still centered on what happened in the bath. She was more than confused by his actions and unsure what to do about them.

"Jinn?" he said

He had been speaking and she assumed it had been to the driver not her.

"Did you hear me?" he said.

She blinked in shock and turned towards him

"I said we need to appear at least friendly to each other or it will blow our cover" he said She frowned at him.

"How friendly?" she said

He chuckled

"Relax I'll keep my hands to myself do not worry" he said

She glared at him in response

"Good because I'm sure knocking you out would seriously blow our cover" said Jinn

He smiled at her in response.

"We're there to gather information try to keep socializing to a minimum" he said

They pulled up in front of the auction house. They climbed out of the car and Nuada handed the invitation to the guy at the door.

The doorman held the door for them and they went inside. The downstairs was filled with guests talking and looking at the items up for bid.

Nuada wanted to see if the crown piece was displayed so blatantly so they walked around as well.

When the exhibits didn't bare fruit they headed up the curved staircase. Nuada was looking around at everything.

She could tell he was planing something but not what it was.

She had a sinking feeling it was something bad when she passed the mirrors in the hallway, she didn't recognize herself or Nuada.

She turned to look at him and he leaned closer to her ear.

"Tis a glamor relax" he said

She glanced at the image superimposed over his real face and the one over hers.

Then moved on following him into the next exhibit hall. When that too came up empty she decided to ask someone if they had a list of the lots.

The man just so happened to be an employee.

"Oh yes right this way madam" he said

He led them to a table near the back and the man retrieved a pamphlet and handed it to her.

She handed it to Nuada who read the list with a frown.

"What does this symbol mean?" he asked

She looked over his shoulder then turned the page.

"It's in the vault" said Jinn

Nuada snapped the page closed with a hiss. So much for retrieving it before the auction.

"Did you find the lot you were looking for?" said the employee

"Yes actually we did, I was wondering how we could go about getting a look at it?" said Jinn.

She pointed to the lot number in the directory

"You can request a viewing from the secure room" said the employee

He motioned them forward. Jinn glanced at Nuada and was suddenly worried for some reason.

His family wasn't known for their restraint. She had a very bad feeling that this innocent little visit was covering something more sinister.

She gave him a glare and watched as he forced himself to relax. She didn't breathe easier until he unclenched his fists.

The last thing she wanted was to be arrested for one of his violent outbursts.

The employee seemed to be oblivious to the very violent creature following in his wake.

She silently wondered if the man knew how dangerous they both were, would he still be so calm.

The man paused before a door and she noted the code he punched into the door.

It slid open and he led them into a room. One side was steel and the other side was glass.

The room resembled a hallway with and observation window on one side. Beyond that window was what looked like a climate controlled room.

"I'll be right back with your piece" said the man

He vanished through a small door at the hallways end. Nuada was frowning, he wasn't expecting this level of security.

Honestly he was hoping he could just lift it and be done with the whole human facade.

A door in the viewing chamber opened and a guy wheeled a cart with a large wood box on top towards the glass. He turned it so the box would open towards them and then opened it.

Jinn's mouth dropped open in shock. No way that could be what she thought it was.

She turned towards Nuada. The look on his face froze her next statement and her blood where it was. A small dim part of her mind screamed out in denial.

Surely he wasn't going to unleash those monstrosities. Was he really that crazy? Her stomach felt like lead and she had the insane urge to vomit.

Nuada nodded to the man behind the glass and touched her elbow.

She jumped in shock. Fortunately the man on the other side of the glass had turned away from them.

"We are done here" said Nuada

He pined her with a strange look and then motioned for her to head for the door. She assumed it was a request to remain quiet. Not that she could speak now had she wanted to.

The other guy from earlier came back through the door and followed them out. Ten minutes later he was escorting another couple through the doors.

Nuada headed for the exit with a dazed Jinn at his heels. She was in shock because she finally guessed his intentions and prayed she was wrong.

He walked out and their driver held the door for her then Nuada. Nuada was staring at her as if he was trying to decide something.

"Jinn?" he said

"Please tell me I'm wrong" she said

Even she was unnerved by the sound of pleading in her tone. He leaned back propping one of his long legs on the seat next to her.

He looked relaxed and at ease. She was a nervous wreck. He rested one of his fingers on his chin near his mouth and looked out the window.

"I wish I could but to do so would be pointless" he said

She detected no remorse in his tone. He was eerily calm about it as if he talked about the weather.

She suddenly felt cold and had the urge to bolt from the vehicle, despite the fact it was in motion. She had seriously underestimated this man and now thousands could pay for it.

"You don't have to worry about the next part however I'm sure Mr Wink and myself can handle it" said Nuada

She swallowed the lump in her throat so she could speak.

"Don't do it, they'll only bring devastation, please" she said

Nuada turned back to her and took in her appearance. She looked somewhat paler then was considered normal.

"I have to" he said

"No you don't, you still have the chance to turn back now, this is foolhardy at best let them rest in peace, please" she said

He narrowed his eyes at her suddenly angry that she would question his plans

"Why do you still defend them?"he said

Her eyes widened in horror. He was committed to this course and it scared her to death.

"Because there's so many.. innocents" she said

He snorted

"Humans are never innocent you should know this better than I having taught their young" he argued

She shook her head in denial. None of her students were that bad of people to deserve the death Nuada was offering.

"Yes and I know that but there is still hope for them please don't throw that away" she argued

"Hope? hope for what? hope that they will change their blackened little greedy hearts please there is no such hope" he sneered back at her

"They will continue to push us back until there is no place for us would you have that?" he ranted

"Oh yes I forgot you prefer a concrete jungle to a real one" he mocked.

She turned away from him now convinced she had to do whatever it took to get away from him. She wondered if his father knew the depths his son was sinking to.

"I hate to disappoint you but I will not allow them to push us into oblivion any longer, I will reclaim our land and save our people, even if I have to rebuild our homes on the bones of these vermin that call themselves human" he said

He was glaring at her daring her to defy him.

"You're the only vermin I see" she retorted back.

He snarled and raised his hand to hit her. She narrowed her eyes at him and dared him to finish the strike.

She had no problem killing him now, if it meant it stopped his insane plan. He must have read her intentions and lowered his hand.

"In time you will thank me" he said

She laughed at him and he frowned

"Thank you with a blade maybe, besides I believe I owe you a thank you for the family you killed" she said

"That was a long time ago you should let it go" he said

She narrowed her eyes at him

"Would you?" she said

He frowned and realized she was right. He still held onto the hatred of humans for all this time.

"No I suppose I wouldn't, when this is done we shall settle this" he said

She nodded in ascent and sat back. She didn't miss the pained look that crossed his features for a split second.

She would have to kill him should they face each other again. Losing wasn't an option she could live with anymore.

Nuada was staring at her so she turned away from him. She no longer wanted to acknowledge his presence or what he was planning.

It was too monstrous to comprehend. He wanted to say something to her but he could tell her position was cemented. He sighed and she flinched slightly but didn't turn towards him.

"Will you not speak to me?" he said

She turned slightly her mouth half open in shock. Was he serious? His smile said he was and she didn't know if she should be annoyed or offended.

"What is it with you, why does no seemed to mean yes to you, are you stupid or something?" she said

Yes she knew he could punish her for such an insult but honestly she didn't care. He smiled and met her glare with an amused smirk.

"No, I just know you don't mean your words so I ignore them" he said

She chuckled and murmured

"It's your funeral buddy" under her breathe

"Do you seriously believe you can beat me?" he said

"Do you seriously believe I won't try?" she responded

He sighed

"We should not be enemies you and I" he said

"That doesn't change the fact that we are" she retorted

He shook his head no and chuckled

"To you perhaps but I will not kill you Jinn even if you force my hand" he said

She frowned at him.

"Then you will die by mine" she retorted

He smirked

"We shall see"he said


	13. Chapter 13

Dark 13

Nuada was in a good mood despite Jinn's reactions earlier. He honestly thought he would have convinced her to join them by now.

She wouldn't be swayed however. Her hatred of her own people and her love for those vermin assured this.

He drew his teeth back for a half second. Wink was readying their weapons for tonight When they returned.

Jinn walked in silently and headed for her room. If wink noticed her odd behavior he wisely remained silent.

Nuada watched her go and silently worried about her. He had a horrible feeling.

He would end up killing her and it actually bothered him. He shrugged off his melancholy and walked towards wink.

"She did not take it well I see" said wink

"No we will be on our own tonight" said Nuada

Wink nodded in understanding

"You should watch your back with her around" said Wink

"I already do" he said

Wink nodded and continued to clean their weapons.

"I'm going to practice, watch her for me" said Nuada

Wink nodded and glanced at the door. Not that he needed to Jinn was feeling too miserable to move.

By the time they left to retrieve the crown piece. Jinn had drifted off into a fitful sleep.

As a precaution, Nuada locked her in the house before heading out to retrieve the crown piece.

Jinn came awake to the sound of a crash. When she exited the room to see where it came from.

She came face to face with the kings guards.

She backpedaled in shock and attempted to hit one ,when he made a grab for her.

He grabbed her hair and she grabbed a weapon. She managed to knock three of them of their feet.

She seriously injured two more before one of them blindsided her.

As she lost consciousness, she felt one of her ribs break from, a well placed kick. She came to in a small room and groaned.

She was right back where she started from. A shudder of fear passed through her. She sat up slowly and took stock of her injuries.

Things were definatly broken and she could just guess how that happened. She was too worried about herself to even think about Nuada.

The door swung open and she looked up at the guard framed in her doorway.

"The king will see you now" he sneered.

She sighed and allowed them to drag her from the room.

She gave no protest because she was sure they wouldn't hesitate to beat her to death.

She was marched into what now served as a throne room. She was absurdly amused to recognize it as a train switching house.

"Do I not know you?" said the king

She swallowed nervously and didn't answer until one of the guards hit her in the side.

"Yes your majesty" she hissed through clenched teeth.

She tried to keep the hate from her tone but it was hard to conceal it.

"Yes I do recognize you now, You are Nerisea of the Takane" said the old man

She stifled the urge to swallow nervously. She should have known he would recognize her.

Her stomach gave a nervous little flip flop. That she knew had to be fear. Silently she cursed Nuada's name for even bringing her back into this world.

"I must confess I am confused. The Jinn I knew was a traitor and a coward" said the king.

She looked up at met the kings gaze coldly.

"You never knew me you only used me" she retorted

He chuckled and made a motion with his hand. One of the guards slapped her hard. She fell sideways until they caught her chains and pulled her to her feet.

"So I thought to myself. What could make a coward like you take my son's side, especially when you love the humans so much" sneered the king.

Jinn frowned how was she supposed to answer that question?

"Why do you not ask him?" she said

"Because I asked you" said the king

She knew this would only reinforce the coward claim he was making. She had never wanted to be a part of his plan anyways.

She held up her wrist so he could see. The king frowned at her

"What is it?" he asked

"A geas" she said

Whispers threaded there way through the hall. If they were either vicious or sympathetic she couldn't tell.

For a second she debated selling Nuada out to save her own skin.

A messenger approached the Chamberlain and he signaled for permission to approach the king.

The Chamberlain leaned towards the king and whispered something in his ear.

The king closed his eyes briefly, then opened them with a curse. She heard him say something about Nuada and her heart sank.

The king waved his hand effectively dismissing the guards holding her. She was dragged away and thrown in a room.

Nuada was in a good mood. He obtained the crown piece with no problems. The humans had been taught a very harsh message.

The first part of his plan was complete. So he was in a good mood until he saw his front door caved in.

A quick inspection of his home revealed signs of a struggle.

Jinn missing and a summons from his father. He crumpled the missive in his hands and swore.

He had been intending to retrieve his sister's piece first. Certain he could convince her to yield it to him.

If he had to he would use fear to retrieve it. He was certain his sister was still afraid of him, not that he wouldn't try other methods first of course.

Wink didn't say anything as his prince strode past him. By the look on his face alone.

He could tell the prince's previous good cheer was gone. Nuada was angry though not about his house being damaged.

No he was angry that Jinn was back in his father's hands after what she had suffered through before.

He was sure it was a living nightmare for her.

For some reason that bothered him. He knew it was probably a trap.

His father had always shown more favor to the humans than his own court. Someone must have informed him of Nuada's activities.

He snorted in contempt it probably had been the merchant who sold him the tooth fairies.

His father most likely granted him amnesty if he gave up the purchaser.

"You know this is a trap?" grumbled wink

They were standing outside of the old train yard now. Nuada eyed the billboard with the sickening sweet human, showing off an equally ugly dwelling place.

"I know but we cannot leave her" said Nuada

Wink stared at his prince as he ducked through a hole in the humans mesh wall.

He wasn't sure if he had heard Nuada correctly but thought better of questioning it.

He could tell just by the way the prince walked that this would not be a pleasant homecoming.

Wink remained a silent presence as his liege handled the chamberlain's demand for his weapon.

The intent of the kings personal guards was very clear. So clear the word trap written on the wall couldn't make it more obvious.

The prince kept his weapon and the chamberlain stepped aside to allow his entrance.

Nuada followed protocol and bowed to his king. Every inch of his frame spoke of his resentment doing so.

Their dance was nothing more than a sham. Pretty public lies to conceal the contempt he felt for his father and the sadness he felt losing his son.

Nuada didn't waste time or lie about his intentions. He had supporters in his fathers courts.

Nuada outlined his plan to eliminate the humans from the planet. The king was in shock. He thought Nuada had gone too far.

"You and that little traitor are going to wage war on the humans?" said the king

Nuada frowned at least he knew she was still alive. Nuada held up his own piece.

"No before this is over I will call on all of us, the good,the bad and worst" said Nuada

"She will turn on you son, she loves them too much to let you do this" said the king

"Who taught her to love them while he reinforced her hatred of us hmm" said Nuada

The king scoffed

"I was trying to bind her to our house. So she would learn some measure of loyalty" said the king

"Bind her how?" said Nuada

"Through child bed or any means necessary. They recognize no laws you know that" said the king

"Give her back to me" said Nuada

The king chuckled at his son.

"Ah I see she holds sway in your heart, too bad you will never have her or this.." said the king

He held up the crown piece.

"Kill him" he ordered his guards and then looked away.

Nuada went into motion before the word finished leaving his mouth. The kings guards rushed him weapons drawn.

So Nuada did the only thing he could he defended himself. He wasn't even aware when the last guard hit the ground.

In fact the blood-lust was still pumping through his veins when he stood over his father.

"Where is she?" said Nuada

His father met his eyes coolly.

"All this over a woman" said the king

Nuada stabbed down with his blade taking his fathers life with it. The old man gurgled when Nuada pulled the crown piece free.

Nuada stared at the crown piece in his bloody fingers.

"Wars have started for less, father" said Nuada

The old king was still shaking when he said it. Nuada watched impassively as his father turned to dust as was their way.

He turned from the grizzly sight. His heart was aching already. Wink was standing by the door

"Where is my sister?" said Nuada

"She fled" said wink

"Find her, I'll search for Jinn" said Nuada

Wink nodded his head in a short bow. Then took off after the fleeing princess. Nuala wasn't fleeing however. No instead she was freeing Jinn

"Forgive us, please" said Nuala

Jinn looked up from the floor where she was chained. Nuala was reaching for the keys

"You should run" said Jinn

"I cannot my father's plans for you.. are horrible I must free you" said Nuala

"No run, Nuada will find me don't worry" said Jinn

"They seek to slay him if they succeed you shall be next" said Nuala

"Nuala leave now" said Jinn

Nuala hesitated.

"Please you know they won't succeed you've seen your brother fight" said Jinn

Nuala paused her hand hovering over the lock. She glanced from the cage door to the door to the dungeon.

"Go" said Jinn

Nuala looked torn

"Please its more important that he not get that crown piece" said Jinn

Nodding in understanding Nuala reluctantly turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry for what my family has done to you Nerisea" said Nuala

Jinn could hear her retreating footsteps. Jinn sagged the chain around her neck rattled.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and tried to stay warm. Which was incredibly difficult given her lack of clothes.

It could be worse though she could be chained to his bed again. She heard footsteps again.

"Oh thank the lady" said Nuada

She looked up at him and he froze. She could see the anger darken his eyes. He unlocked the door and walked in.

Quickly unlocked that horrid collar and threw it aside. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" he said

She nodded yes because her jaw still hurt. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"If they weren't dead already I would gladly kill them for this outrage" said Nuada

He helped her up the stairs. Stopping only once to grab a cloak off of the dead chamberlain.

He wrapped it around Jinn. They passed the opening for the throne room pausing in the doorway Jinn shuddered.

Everywhere there were dead bodies. She had to admire his prowess at least. She kicked off one of there masks and smirked.

One of her sadistic guards was laying there. His dead eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Jinn?" said Nuada

He gave her a concerned look. He glanced where she was staring and guessed why.

"He won't ever touch you again" said Nuada

She looked at the throne with its dead king slumped on it.

"You did this?" she questioned.

She wasn't sure she wanted to be associated with a kin-slayer. Even if that kin more than deserved his fate.

"Yes he ordered my death" said Nuada

The thin straight line his mouth was set in and the set of his shoulder betrayed how he felt about it.

"Did you love him?" said Jinn

"Yes, but I no longer respected him" said Nuada

Jinn nodded in understanding.

"Come away" he said

Reluctantly she followed him out the door. They retreated to another of his houses to await word on wink.

When it wasn't forth coming he sought wink out.


End file.
